


Red string

by AphrxditeDaughter



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphrxditeDaughter/pseuds/AphrxditeDaughter
Summary: AU. Elisabeth Doppler didn’t believe in the destiny, not until he appeared and everything became vibrant.Because was a lot of coincidences between them, and she can’t treat well with that.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber, Franziska Doppler/Magnus Nielsen, Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. strings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story, so don't expect the same families (everything is going to be twisted).  
> My first languaje it's not english so this can have some mistakes. Feel free to made me know about them.  
> Hope you like!

_"Our live were made of strings, like puppets being obliged to found each other. In Ariadne’s tale she give Theseus a red string._

_A red string of fate, maybe the same that connected all the people in Winden. The same that attach me to him."_

When Elisabeth woke up, everything was dark, and the habitual silence caused her many feelings. Feelings that were there before, but she never realized it.

And there he was, stumbling directly at her, fierce eyes sliding into her soul and blowing bubbles into her chest. She watched Agnes on the bed next to her, then watched him ask for silence with a smile.

Elisabeth was lost right there.


	2. Agnes's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU story, so don't expect the same families (everything is going to be twisted).  
> My first languaje it's not english so this can have some mistakes. Feel free to made me know about them.  
> Hope you like!

** Chapter one. **

Elisabeth Doppler didn’t enjoying her name as much as she, apparently, had to. The name had, in her family, a huge significance because it had belonged to her grandmother; and her parents always said that Elisabeth was just like her.

But her grandma didn’t was deaf. So there was a big difference between them.

It was Monday, and October. The house was almost empty, and she was sitting on the couch waiting for her big sister; Elisabeth closed the book in her hands when Franziska entered on the place. Perfect red hair, long legs, belonged to a perfect girl.

She looked how Franziska move across the living room, coming and going to one side to other preparing for school as usual. A short Scottish skirt and white crop top, combined with shoes and all the makeup thing in the face.

Elisabeth hated how gorgeous her sister was like: please, why she steal all the good genes?

“Franziska” Elisabeth mumbled, with a little tiny of difficult. She hated talk, more because she wasn’t allowed to hear how that words sounded to the world. That it was, she felt divided from the real world, the kingdom that had lovely sounds and not just lips moving and signs.

Franziska and Elisabeth were like opposites, the first had short red hair and a beautiful sense of fashion. Elisabeth was just the rare bug, like always; she had the blonde hair braided on the sides of her head and a childish outfit that consist on blue jeans and a t-shirt with daisies on it.

Her sister looked at her, skeptically. “ _What_?” Franziska signed with her hands, fast and erratic. When it came to her, Fran had a strong temperament.

“ _Are you going to drive us back?_ ”

“ _No. I’m going out with him, you can drive yourself today_ ”

With _him,_ Elisabeth knew that her sister was talking about Magnus Nielsen, the person that she was starting to hate because he stole Franziska from her side. Fine, being sixteen years old maybe could put a more of sense on Eli’s life but no, he stole her sister and that was all.

 **Fine** , Elisabeth thought.

Being deaf was difficult, or that was people usually assume. Obviously she couldn’t know the differences between the worlds, there were like parallel universes that were collapsing into each other every day. They existing and were immutable.

She was especially tired that morning, for some reason. There were no sign of their mom, Charlotte, on the house and if the redhead didn’t hurry up they probably were going to be late for the first class.

“ _Come on_ ” Franziska signed. That was the secret signal for ‘move your ass to the car’.

The air was cold, like is usual in October and she had to put her jacket on, when the two of them were on the car, the one who belonged to their father, Elisabeth lay her head on the site.

The blonde was really tired, for some rare reason. Well, maybe was Cassandra Clare’s fault, she had being reading “The clockwork prince” and it was so good that she had to ended it. That was something necessary, of course.

“ _What whit you?_ ” Franziska asked after tapped her with her finger.

“ _Tired. Which time you’re going to come today?_ ”

“ _Don’t know”_

“ _Mum is going to ask_ ”

“ _Good for her. Made me an excuse_ ”

“ _You’re a love fooler_ ” Elisabeth started, moving her hands slowly “ _On the bad meaning_ ”.

“ _It’s going to happen to you someday._ ”

“ _No, thanks. Eyes on road._ ”

Love was a big no in her plans. She watched what the love made up, and what things it destroyed without warning; love was all that time her bigger enemy. That was, maybe, the most notable difference with the original Elisabeth; her grandma fell in love fast with her grandad, when they were young, and she still in love with him even when he died.

Elisabeth had daddy issues, or family issues actually. Because she didn’t like the way that her dad try to involve them, Franziska and her, with his new lover.

Elisabeth couldn’t hate Benni, of course not. But she hated that Peter Doppler had chosen Benni instead Eli’s mom. And that’s was all.

When their dad leaved, to another town and another life, Franziska had a boyfriend to support her but Elisabeth barely had a few of friends that tried to understand her. It was extra hard trying to be fine, but she managed as well as she can.

For her luck the school was close enough to didn’t have to have another conversation with the redhead.

When she jumped out of the car immediately found Agnes with her eyes. The girl were arm crossed, sitting on the floor and reading a book, brown hair chopped till her shoulders.

Agnes Kahnwald was gorgeous, stunning, the kind of beauty that movies showed. That day she was wearing a knee-length dress and a jacket for the cold.

Elisabeth walked towards her, practically taking her to the arm and making her stand up before directing them both into the school.

“ _Good morning to you too_ ” Agnes said, with lips and hands “ _What happened_?”

“ _Running from Franziska._ ”

“ _Why_?”

“ _Because she started the love talk again._ ”

“ _Sorry._ ”

Agnes was relative new from the town, she and her mother decided to move back for the wedding of her grandma and stay to start again. She was really kind since the first day and Elisabeth quickly put a lot of confidence in that girl.

“ _What about you?”_ Elisabeth asked, when she catch the edge of sadness in her best friend face. Her big brown eyes were concerned, and Eli’s problems seemed unfair for herself when she look at her friend.

“ _Dad died._ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _And my brother is coming to the town to stay with us_ ” Elisabeth felt herself in shock _“its fine, dad was a bastard, by the way_ ”.

“ _But was your fathe_ r”.

“ _The truth is the truth, he fucked up us_ ”

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

“ _Its fine, I’m not._ ”

Agnes was such a heartless person if someone just heard what came out of her mouth, but Elisabeth thought that all of them –that little town- were fucked up in a nonsense way.

The people who lived in Winden usually blamed the town for all their problems, and she did it as well. Because search the culprits were always more easy than blame yourself for your choices.

“ _I’m driving home today._ ” Elisabeth said, trying to change the subject of the conversation, her eyes flickered across the hallway. The students were in their own business, talking and giggling with friends and probably without worrying for school.

“ _Be sure you don’t have to shout some bad drivers._ ” Agnes even giggled with her self-words, making the blonde one smiled. She loved how jerk her friend was always.

“ _How funny, silly_ ”.

And then Yacin arrived, tapping their shoulders and laughing when Elisabeth did a little jump for the surprise.

“Mikkel?” Agnes asked, and Elisabeth had to read her lips to know it. She was much better reading lips than the past year, for some reason, it was just like a talent that stroked her.

“ _Late, as always_.” Yacin signed too.

“ _You’re always late too._ ” Elisabeth said.

“ _Not today_ ”

Yacin was an idiot.

And if you had some doubt, Mikkel came very late that day.

Agnes talked almost all the day about her brother, and by the end of the third class Elisabeth knew maybe everything about the boy. She was extra excited and it was noted for her tone.

* * *

°°°

She was fucked up in that moment. And with that she checked her own theory that her life was a kind of bad joke, because the stupid car decided to stop working in the middle of the road, and she couldn’t just leave it there because this was going to really upset Franziska.

So, at first she didn’t do anything, she literally just sat behind the flywheel and wish to disappear. But yeah, it didn’t happen. She was there, hopping that maybe an angel appeared and saved her.

 **Fran I’m stuck** , she texted to her sister when Elisabeth discover that her cellphone were going to die in a moment. Probably the girl was having sex with her boyfriend, so Elisabeth didn’t put her hopes high.

And she tries to call her mum but the woman didn’t answer, like usually. A seconds later the phone died. Elisabeth expected that maybe her mum watch the lost calls and tried to find her.

Two hours later she considered came back to her house walking, the sun start to hide behind the trees along the road. Elisabeth always lived on Winden, so she could home with her eyes closed. 

Then she watched the Kahnwald car close of where she was and it's felt like fresh wind to her. Maybe someone could tell her mum that she was stuck there with the damn car.

Silja stopped her own car when she watched Elisabeth, standing on the road; probably thinking that her daughter was with her.

Eli throw herself across the window to take of a notebook from her backpack.

“All its fine?” Silja ask, talking slowly and putting her thumps up with a worried face.

Then when she bent down to peer better through the open window Elisabeth noted the gorgeous boy on the passenger sit. Hair between blonde and brown, with a strange look on her face, watching at her without scruples like he were studying something.

Like she was a math’s problem.

 **Car broken** , Elisabeth wrote on the paper, **you think that can call the station?**

“Your mum?” Silja asked.

Elisabeth answer with a slightly nodded. Her braids fell ahead, her blue eyes flickering for a moment.

She hated had to ask for help, but the air cold started to be worst, and she was feeling a little bit worried to be there.

“Her can´t talk?” the boy asked, probably to her mother.

Elisabeth just catches the word “talk”, because his mouth was fast and was difficult read the lips. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Noah” Silja sighs. The woman opened the back door, and Elisabeth was hesitant to enter or don’t, Franziska would go to be really upset with her. But she don’t wanted to sleep on that place so she took her things from the car and closed it up.

And there she was, sitting behind her best friend’s family.

Elisabeth looked how Silja give the boy her cellphone.

“Call the contact named Charlotte Doppler” Silja said to her son. Two rings were enough and Charlotte answer.

“Silja? What happen?”

“Hey, Charlotte, I’m giving Elisabeth a drive to the station. The car were stuck”

“Oh, thanks, I was calling her. She is fine?”

“It seems.”

“Well, I’m going to call someone to fix the car. Sorry for the problem, Silja.”

“It’s nothing. See you on ten minutes.”

“See you.”

Silja sighed when the call ended.

“Tell Elisabeth that her mum know.” Silja said “Write it on the phone and show her”.

Noah started typing, his eyes skeptically looking at the phone screen.

Then he leaned between the front seats to give the cell phone to the blonde girl.

“She’s deaf.” Silja said “It’s Agnes’s friend.”

 **Thanks** , Elisabeth typed and later just put her eyes on the road.


End file.
